


And there was only one bed

by Shestoolazytologin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Weather, F/M, Fluff, I'm running out of tags, They have HISTORY, it's cold, it's that time of the year, minor smut, whatever will they do, you know what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shestoolazytologin/pseuds/Shestoolazytologin
Summary: What happens when you book a hotel room and accidentally get a roommate? What if your roommate is someone from your past?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 44
Kudos: 227
Collections: Thirstie Gifting Season 2019 - The Thirst Order





	And there was only one bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RensKnight18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/gifts).

> Honestly, this idea was born on discord, in a conversation with my beta fairies [Blankfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankfish/pseuds/blankfish) and [Musickat18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musickat18/pseuds/Musickat18) . 
> 
> [Blankfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankfish/pseuds/blankfish) thanks for betaing <3
> 
> Merry Christmas [RensKnight18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18) , this is for you. i hope you like it <3
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr (same username) or Twitter @Reylo4President 😊

* * *

“What do you mean there are no flights?”

“I’m so sorry, miss, but the incoming typhoon isn’t letting us fly anywhere.”

Rey pinched the bridge of her nose as she processed the airline attendant’s words. It wasn’t her fault, and she logically knew that no outbound or inbound flights was the right course of action. That, however, also meant she was stuck there. 

Rey took a deep breath. “Okay. Okay, I was on vacation here. I have nowhere to go. What do you suggest I do?”

“Oh, we’ve got you covered! Here,” The attendant handed her an envelope with her name on it. “We have included the number of a hotel in there. You just have to call and mention us! It’s all on us, of course, as well as a coupon for your next flight with our airline.”

Rey thanked her and headed to the seats across the room, pulling her phone out and dialing the number on the paper. 

A woman answered almost immediately. “Takodana Castle, how may I help you?”

“Um hi,” Rey said awkwardly and winced at the high pitch of her voice — she hated phone calls. “I was told by Black One Airlines that I could call for a room?”

“Oh yes, of course! I just need your name and the number of travelers in your party.”

“It’s Rey, spelled with an E. I’m solo.”

She could hear the receptionist typing on the other side of the phone. “Rey, solo. We have a room set up for you. It will be ready in 10 minutes!”

Rey sighed and thanked the universe for her good luck. “That’s amazing. I’m at the airport so I’ll be right there.”

“Would you like us to send something to your room so it can be there when you arrive? Champagne perhaps? I imagine that with the flight cancellation you might need something to relax you.”

She thought about it for half a second. “You know what? Yeah, yeah I would like a bottle of champagne.”

“Excellent!” She could hear more tapping on the receptionist’s end of the line. “I will see you in a bit then!”

She hung up, grabbed her suitcase and headed towards the exit. She would enjoy her bottle of champagne, take the longest hot shower of her life, order room service and would pay nothing for it. 

After all, if life gave you lemons, you took those lemons and made a goddamn lemonade. 

* * *

The lobby of the hotel was gorgeous. The colors were mostly dark with bright accents. The chandelier took up half of the ceiling, and she could see its reflection on the black marble floor.

Rey walked to the front desk and smiled at the lady on the other side of the counter. “Hello, I called about 10 minutes ago, about a room? The name is Rey.”

“Rey… yes, of course. I have you here — Rey, solo. Room 503. Could I have a piece of identification, please?”

Rey handed the woman her passport and smiled, desperately wanting to go to her room and rest her aching feet. 

“Great, thank you.” She handed Rey her passport. “Here’s your card, your champagne is already upstairs and we have included small things for a bath, should you want one. Call us for anything, there’s someone available all the time.”

She thanked the girl —Cate, her name tag read, — grabbed her suitcase and headed to the 5th floor. 

Once in front of her room, she held the card in front of the reader and, after what felt like forever, walked in. 

She had to admit that the room was quite nice. She wasn’t exactly happy about having to call the office and tell them she was stuck in the world’s ass but at least she would be comfortable doing it. 

She poured herself a glass of champagne and went to the bathroom, letting the water run in the large tub as she grabbed the bath salts laid out for her. She was surprised to see a small package of rose petals next to the salts and, while finding it weird, she made a mental note to use those too. 

She headed to the front door, hanging the “Do Not Disturb” sign outside of it. She stripped out of her clothes, leaving a trail of them all the way to the bathroom. Putting her hair up in a messy bun, she dipped her foot in the water, contently sighing at the temperature and immersed herself in it. She added the flower petals, leaned back and took a sip of the champagne, closing her eyes as she set it down on the small table next to the tub. 

Nothing could ruin her peace and quiet. _Nothing. _

* * *

Ben had been having a shitty day, to say the least. 

His flight home had included a long layover in Takodana — which he hadn’t minded at first because he loved the place. But the moment he had gone to the airport to catch his connecting flight, it had been canceled and he had been given the number of a hotel to contact. 

The hotel the airline had referred him to had reserved him a room almost immediately, connections to the owner meaning it was the best room available. All things considered, he had taken the whole thing with a lot of positivity. 

Or with as much positivity as he could, at least. 

He entered the room and was hit by a wave of vanilla scent.

He stopped short. 

There was a pair of jeans two steps away from him, an oversized sweater a bit further away, followed by a black lacy bra and a matching thong.

_What the hell?_

He closed the door softly behind him, trying to make as little noise as possible and inspected the room. The bed was untouched. The only signs that this room was occupied were the clothes lying on the floor and the black Samsonite in the corner of the room. 

He saw a tag hanging from the handle of the luggage and walked over to inspect it. It was marked with the words “Not your luggage” followed by “R.N”. 

He checked everywhere and found no occupant before looking at the last place possible — the bathroom. 

He stalked over to the bathroom, slowly lowering the handle and pushing the door open. 

And froze. 

He stopped breathing altogether. 

Brown hair thrown up in a messy bun, closed eyes and long lashes feathering her high cheekbones and a dusting of freckles on her small nose. Lips he hadn’t kissed in years, the feel of them a cherished memory. Sharp collarbones, delicate shoulders, and tan skin disappearing under the water’s surface. 

There was no way in hell this could be happening to him. He swallowed and, remembering how to breathe again, he uttered the one name he never thought he’d say again outside of his memories or dreams. 

_“Rey?”_

* * *

“Rey?”

Her eyes snapped open and she shrieked. She took notice of the man at the door and stuttered.

_“B-Ben?”_

“What are you doing here?”

It took her a second to absorb his words, but by then she was all fire. “What am _I _doing here?! What the hell are _you _doing here?”

He looked at her, confused, and blinked. “Uhh… this is my room?”

“Like hell it is.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “This is my room.”

“No, Rey. It’s_ mine_.”

She frowned and used her toe to unplug the bathtub and stood up, not caring that he was standing at the door and she was naked. 

_Nothing he hadn’t seen before. _

She hopped in the shower and rinsed the soap off of her and looked at him, arm outstretched and hand open. 

He looked at her questioningly. 

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and crossed her arms.“Towel please?”

“Oh, right. Right.” That got him moving. “Here.”

Rey wrapped it around herself as she took her time to look at the man in front of her. It had been so long since she’d last seen him but she had thought of him often. More often than she would like to admit. 

Ben had been her first everything. They’d been together throughout their 4 years of high school and she had thought they would be together after that too. Then Ben had found a job during his first year of university, and she had gone from being the center of his universe to what felt like just an afterthought. 

She had been abandoned by her parents at a very young age and had suffered a lot for it. She refused to be someone’s Plan B, let alone Z. 

She had tried to keep their relationship alive during the first year of his job, but she wasn’t a doormat. So when he had gone to “get some work done” right after they’d had sex for the thousandth time, she had gotten dressed and had left his place. 

It had taken him an hour to call her after he’d realized she had left. That had been 5 years ago. 

The Ben in front of her was different. Handsomer than ever, broader, his face more mature and just generally _more_ than she remembered him. 

His eyes were the same. He looked tired. 

“Thank you. “ she said softly. They had yet to take their eyes off of each other.

Ben shuffled awkwardly, his eyes flickering over everything that wasn’t her. “So um… how have you been?”

She wanted to smile at his awkwardness, but her broken heart reminded her of the pain from 5 years ago. 

“Good, I’ve been good,” she answered. They just stood there uncomfortably for a moment. “Okay, I’ll get dressed and go to the front desk.” Rey said. 

“Wait.” he called, walking out of the bathroom, “I’ll come too.”

She got dressed, faster than she ever had, and bolted out of the door. She refused to be around him. She couldn’t. 

The elevator ride down was painful to be in. They didn’t talk, and she avoided looking at him but his eyes were on her, and she hated being the center of attention. 

The elevator pinged and the door opened, and she had never walked this fast in her life.

“Excuse me,” she said, getting the attention of the girl behind the counter. “I think there’s been a mistake. You gave us the same room.”

She looked mortified and immediately started typing and clicking around on her screen. “Which room are you in?”

“503.” They both answered and she glared at him. “That’s_ my_ room.”

He raised an eyebrow. “It’s mine too.”

“I called first.”

He shook his head in exasperation. “You don’t know that.”

“I’m so sorry.” The reception girl said, actually looking sorry. “There’s been a terrible mistake. We thought you were together.”

“Well, okay,” Rey said, nearly seething. “Undo it and give us different rooms.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible miss. We don’t have any other available rooms.”

_“What do you mean you don’t have any other available rooms?!”_

“Exactly what I said,” she said, looking at Rey straight in the eye. “We are fully booked out. I’m afraid you’ll both have to do with what you have. We’re supposed to have a typhoon tonight. There’s nowhere you can go.”

* * *

“I’m certainly not sleeping on the floor,” Rey said, crossing her arms. They hadn’t spoken a word since the lobby disaster. He didn’t seem particularly bothered by their situation but she was.

They had no couch in the room. They had been ignoring each other the whole afternoon, but Rey was tired and she wanted to sleep. 

“Neither am I,” he said, getting rid of his clothes — underwear included (_nope, nope don’t look there) — _and got in bed, crossing his arms behind his head. 

He looked so smug. His arms looked so hot, the endless expanse of his chest, his abs and V-line, the blanket lazily covering him from the waist below. 

Two could play at this game. She retired to the bathroom and grabbed the sexiest pair of lingerie she had in her suitcase, bought in case she ever happened to come across someone hot during her vacation. 

This was one of those moments, wasn’t it? There was a hot dude refusing to get off _her _bed. She tried to ignore the fact that he was her ex-boyfriend. 

She washed her face and did her skincare routine, putting on the clothes she was wearing and getting out of the bathroom. 

He was on his phone, casually scrolling whatever it is he was interested in. A small voice in the back of her mind suggested that it was ignoring his girlfriend and missing the fact she had already left the house. She shooed away her thoughts, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it off, making sure to stretch as much as possible. She knew she looked good — she had once looked malnourished but she had worked on her body ever since. She turned her back to him, draping the shirt on the chair next to the bed. She could feel his eyes on her, and with a sudden burst of courage she _very slowly _she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs, bending _just so _so her ass was pretty much sticking out.

Once her clothes were neatly lying on the chair, she put her hair up in a messy bun and turned around. 

He was staring at her with a fire in his eyes that went straight to her core but she ignored it. 

She turned her back to him and switched the nightstand lamp off without a single word. She saved her self-satisfied smirk for the darkness as she climbed into the bed beside him. The room was soon enveloped in darkness and she felt him turn — to which side, she couldn’t be sure. She didn’t want to turn around and face him — couldn’t look into his eyes and have her walls crumble. She hadn’t let herself shed a tear over him in 5 years and she was tired. 

So she let go and cried herself to sleep. 

* * *

The next morning she felt unbearably warm — as if she was hugging a radiator. There was also something was keeping her pinned down, and there was another something blowing air in her hair — in addition to a very hard _something_ poking at her lower back. 

She groaned and the _something_ twitched. She sleepily moved her ass, trying to push it away. The second she did it, it twitched again and there was a groan behind her. 

Her eyes shot open in alarm and she jumped out of bed, turning around to look at whatever was there. 

Oh. 

_Oh. _

The events of the previous day came crashing down on her and her lip trembled. 

Ben was staring at her with a look she couldn’t decipher, and she felt the room close in on her. Naturally, she did what she did best when she felt trapped: she fled to the bathroom. 

Gripping the sink tightly, she stared at her reflection — she looked miserable, her eyes were swollen and she was freezing. She saw a bathrobe hanging next to the shower and slipped it on, splashing water on her face and dabbing it dry with a towel. 

She couldn’t go out there. She should have just left when she’d had the chance the day before, gone elsewhere, anywhere but here — but her pride wouldn’t let her. She wasn’t going to show him she wasn’t over him. 

_But would that be so bad?_

She shushed the tiny voice in her head and took a deep breath. 

A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. 

“Rey?”

She shook her head and backed away, despite being fully aware he couldn’t see her. 

“Rey, please. Can we talk?”

Shaking, she unlocked the door. 

“Hi.” he said when she stepped out. “Look, I’m sorry about everything. I’m sorry about ignoring you, sorry it took me so fucking long to notice you had left, sorry for the million times I broke your heart while we were together. I’m sorry for being an overall shitty person.”

“You’re not a shitty person.” Rey said with half a voice. 

“I am.” Ben said, grabbing her hands and dropping them when he felt her flinch. “I was horrible to you, and for what? Nothing.”

“It hurt.” she said, half sobbing. “You were everything to me and you hurt me. Do you know in how long you hadn’t looked at me by the time I walked out of your apartment? _Three weeks_ Ben. Sex was a chore, kissing me was a chore, I tried to spend time with you and you were working — All. The. Time.”

“I know.” it came out as a sob but she steeled her heart. “I wish I could turn back time, do it all again. I swear I would.”

She said nothing. What was there to say, anyway? 

“Can we please _at least_ try to be friendly?” he asked with a pleading note in his voice.

She felt her heart cry out as she nodded and gave him a tentative smile. Friendly was better than nothing. 

“Thank you. Now, is it just me or is it cold in here?” Ben said, looking around the room. 

Rey nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. “It’s pretty chilly, actually.” She walked to the radiator and frowned when she put her hand on it. “It’s cold.”

He went to the nightstand and raised the phone to his ear. “The phone’s down. I’ll go ask the front desk what’s going on. Do you need anything? Shall I have breakfast brought up?”

She shook her head. “No, thank you. I’m not hungry.”

If he found it weird, he didn’t comment on it. 

He reached for the doorknob when the bell went off. He opened it and found a young boy who looked no more than 18 with blankets in his hands. 

“Excuse me, but you might have noticed our heating isn’t working — we are having a power outage because of the storm.”

Ben took the blankets from him. “Do we know if it’s coming back?”

“No, sir,” the boy shook his head. “Usually when this happens, it lasts for a few days. We aren’t the only ones experiencing this problem. There’s a multitude of snacks and microwaveable food in the minibar, as well as drinks. You can use them- — free of charge, of course — and we really apologize for the inconvenience.”

He left and Ben closed the door, dropping the blankets on the bed. “Well then. I suppose it’ll have to do.”

* * *

It didn’t do, of course. 

Rey had gone into full paranoid mode and rationed their food. It was nearly evening and she was shaking to the point that the 3 blankets covering her weren’t doing much. He worried she would get sick, or worse. 

He knew what would help. He couldn’t propose it though because he knew that she would freak out. He took another look at how cold she appeared before he steeled himself and turned to her. 

“Can I try something?”

She looked up at him with half-closed lids and smiley softly, nodding. 

He took his shirt off — but kept his pants on — and scooted close to Rey. “I’m gonna need you to take your shirt off too. Body heat and all that…”

She complied and he wrapped himself around her, making sure she was tightly in his embrace. A sigh escaped her lips and the shiver slowed down until it stopped. 

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. He kissed the top of her head instinctively before he remembered himself. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what that was,” he said. 

He was silenced by a kiss on the base of his throat and lips moving up to his ear. 

“Rey?”

“I’m so cold, and so lonely,” Rey whispered between kisses. “ I haven’t been able to be with anyone else but you. No one is you, Ben. I tried so hard but you’ve made yourself comfortable in my heart and you just won’t leave.”

His breath caught in his throat. “Rey, you’re just cold.”

“No,” she said, inhaling his scent. “I’m not. I mean, I am, but I’m not so cold as to not know what I’m saying.”

He buried his nose in her hair and savored the faint vanilla scent. “Can we please try again?” he whispered. “Letting you go was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done. There hasn’t been a day that I haven’t missed you, or thought about you. When I saw you yesterday, you looked so breathtakingly beautiful that all I wanted to do was kiss you. I swore I’d try to apologize.”

She sniffled and caught his face in her hands. “It's okay, Ben.”

He faintly realized he was crying. “No, it’s not. You’re the one I love the most and I broke your heart. What kind of asshole am I?”

She smiled through her own tears and pressed her lips to his. 

They were softer than he remembered. Her hands were still cupping his face and her legs had somehow wrapped themselves around his waist. She had always been clingy and he had missed it. 

He swiped his tongue over her lips and she parted them, letting him in. He felt so warm, like he was about to explode. He wanted all of her. He flipped them over, her legs never untangling themselves from around his waist and he pressed his ever-growing erection against her core. Her hands left his face and tangled themselves in his hair, tugging slowly and he groaned from the pleasure. 

Ben’s lips left hers and he started sucking on her earlobe, happy he still remembered how sensitive she was there, moving himself lower where her neck met her shoulder. Soon, she was a writhing mess beneath him, her hips moving to meet his. 

His hands reached around her back, unclasping her bra and throwing it off to the side. He latched himself on her nipple and was rewarded with a moan. 

They didn’t speak. He sucked on her breasts and when she started sounding desperate, he released her nipple with a pop. 

They looked at each other for a split second and she nodded eagerly. “I haven’t been with anyone but you and have an IUD.”

He felt like crying again. “I haven’t been with anyone either.”

She smiled widely at him and slid his pants down with her feet, mindful of not hurting him. She gripped his cock and started pumping it, only stopping so he could get rid of her drenched underwear. 

Rey lined him up with her entrance, coating the tip with her wetness. He slid in and she heard him sigh. 

It felt like coming home after having been away for too long. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds, unmoving, long enough for her to readjust to his size — it had, after all, been way too long. Once he felt her walls accommodate him better, he started moving. 

It was slow and sweet, not rushed — they had all the time in the world. He looked at her like she was the moon and she felt tears in the corners of her eyes. He chased her tears and insecurities away, whispering words of love with every thrust, their fingers locked on either side of her head. She felt like her heart was going to burst from happiness, like her entire being was on fire and no one except him could put it out. 

She came with a silent gasp and he followed soon after, staying like that— inside her, fingers locked, foreheads pressing against each other— until he slipped out and she felt empty all over again. 

He positioned himself behind her and pulled her flush against his chest, breathing in the scent of her hair. 

“I love you, Rey.”

She cried for the second night in a row, for an entirely different reason.

* * *

They made love several more times that night— sometimes he woke her up, and other times she woke him. They hadn’t gotten much sleep, but she had never felt more rested in her entire 24 years of life. 

She could feel his gaze on her. “Stop staring at me.” she said, not even bothering to open her eyes. 

“Can’t.” he said, “I will never be able to take my eyes off of you again. When I first saw you, you were looking at me, remember? I swear I felt electricity run through my entire body. I don’t know what it was.”

“When did you become such a romantic?” she giggled, opening her eyes and looking into his chocolate ones. 

“I’d carry the sun for you. You deserve nothing short of that.”

She ran her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp. She _swore_ she heard him purr. “What now?”

He ran his knuckles on her cheek. “I say we get the hell out of here, if they’ll let us, and figure it out as we go. But I’m never letting you go, Rey. I hope you’re aware of that.”

She smiled at the man in front of her, the love of her life. “You’re stuck with me Ben Solo. Forever.”

He kissed her nose. “Forever suddenly doesn't seem as daunting anymore.”

* * *

They called the airport and were told that they were cleared for departure. The weather had calmed down significantly and flying was safe. 

They packed what small belongings they had used during the past 48 hours— had it really been only 48 hours? — and headed to the front desk. They checked out and, hand in hand, ordered a cab. 

“I don’t know about you,” said Ben, “but I love how this misunderstanding turned out for me.”

Rey laughed and his heart sang. “You can say that again. Thank god people can’t hear properly sometimes.”

Unbeknownst to either Ben or Rey, Maz, the owner of the hotel, was looking at them from the front desk with a huge grin on her face. 

“Okay, Cate, thank you for your cooperation,“ Maz said, turning to the other girl at the front desk. “You can switch the power in room 503 on again. Mission accomplished.”


End file.
